


Bring Him Home

by Heavenly_Pearl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Yuri Plisetsky, Asexuality, Because Yurio, Cats, Drama, Fears Of An Accident, Living Together, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2020, Post-Canon, Snow, The Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa - Edition 2019, rating is just for language, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: During a snowstorm, Yuri worries when Otabek is late coming home from practice.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Bring Him Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



"Where the hell is he?"

Yuri pulls his coat tight around his torso as he looks over the fire escape railing, down at the parking lot three stories below. The space where Otabek usually parks his bike is still empty, covered with a light dusting of snow. Snowflakes continue to fall from the sky, clinging to Yuri's hair and shoulders. The weather can't seem to make up its mind what it wants to do. One minute it'll be snowing, only for the snow to turn into sleet, then right back into snow again in seemingly the blink of an eye.

Yuri hates Otabek driving his bike in this kind of weather. He's a great driver, but the roads are icy, and it won't be long until the sun sets, the sky already turning various shades of yellows, oranges, and blues behind the clouds. He should had waited around at the rink until Otabek finished his session with Viktor – the two of them were polishing up the choreography of Otabek's free skate before Four Continents next week – instead of rushing back to the apartment to start on a dinner that was fast going cold. If he had, he would have convinced Otabek to leave the bike behind and take the subway back home with him instead.

_Home_.

Yeah, six months later, and that's still a little weird.

Yuri fiddles with the simple black band adorning his right hand, the ring twisting easily due to the cold shrinking his already-slender fingers. Otabek had given it to him the night they moved into the apartment together, shortly before the current skating season started. A sappy gift, one that made Yuri cry ugly embarrassing tears when Otabek slipped it on his middle finger, but it means so much to him that Otabek accepts who he is, that he still loves him despite the fact that Yuri doesn't have the same desires as him. Their relationship is unconventional, occupying some nebulous area between best friends and lovers, yet it works for them.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he checks the clock for the third time since he came out on the fire escape. Shit, Otabek really is late; even with the bad weather, Yuri expected him to be home by now. He sighs, his breath visible in the freezing air. Should he call? He doesn't want to distract Otabek from paying attention to the road if he's driving, though.

He settles for texting Viktor. It isn't helpful, but at least he feels a little better after chewing Viktor out for allowing Otabek to leave on his own – never mind the fact that the snow didn't start falling in earnest until after Otabek already texted Yuri to tell him he was about to leave the rink.

If only he had been able to reply to the text faster…

Yuri runs a hand through his hair, frustrated.

He's half-tempted to start looking for Otabek on his own, but he doesn't own a car. Doesn't even have a license yet. He keeps meaning to sign up for lessons; it's just difficult to find the time between training, competitions, tours, and sponsorship obligations. Besides, he usually gets around the city well enough without one.

_Maybe I should try calling the local hospitals?_

If something bad had happened… With shaking fingers, Yuri finds the number of the nearest hospital online. The phone starts to ring in his ear just as he hears the familiar sound of Otabek's bike pulling into the parking lot.

"Fuckin' finally," he says, exhaling in relief. After ending the call and sliding his phone back in the back pocket of his jeans, he leans over the railing and yells down at Otabek. "You're late. Get your ass up here!"

He isn't sure if Otabek can understand what he's saying from so far away, but he looks up at Yuri after he takes off his helmet, holding his hand up in a "thumbs up" signal.

A grin tugs at Yuri's lips despite himself. "Idiot."

He brushes off the snow as best he can, then climbs through the window to go back inside.

Their apartment is in the loft of an old abandoned canning factory. Other than the bathroom, it's completely open concept, with cement floors, exposed brick walls, and large floor-to-ceiling windows that look out onto the street view, letting in a ton of natural light when it isn't so cloudy. It's more Otabek's style than Yuri's, to be honest – Yuri likes silly things like drywall and ceilings that actually hide all the pipes and ductwork from sight – but his influence shines through in the pops of leopard print scattered around the room, from the throw pillows on the leather couch to the rug underneath their dining table to the duvet covering their king-sized bed.

After shrugging off his coat, Yuri starts to sling it over the back of the couch when he thinks better of it, hanging it back on the coat rack where it belongs.

Learning to live together has been a relatively smooth transition for the most part. He and Otabek enjoy a lot of the same things – the same foods, the same music, the same TV shows – and whatever differences between them tend to be complementary in nature. Yuri loves to cook; Otabek is a weirdo who actually likes doing dishes. Otabek's better at keeping organized, so he makes sure the bills get paid on time and schedules most of their appointments. Yuri is an expert when it comes to bargain shopping thanks to his grandpa's teachings, so he's in charge of buying the groceries and other household necessities. They don't argue about much, but Otabek's annoyance with Yuri's slovenly tendencies is their one red-button issue, a bad habit Yuri is trying his best to break.

A couple of minutes later, Otabek walks through the front door. Yuri prepares to yell at him some more for worrying him so much, but the words die on his lips when he sees the long scratch along the side of Otabek's cheek. It runs from just a little below his left eye to almost down to his jawline.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened to your face?"

Otabek flinches when Yuri gently presses a finger against the cut. "Oh, the cat got me," he says. "It's no big deal."

"What cat?" He couldn't be talking about Potya. Yuri would have noticed the scratch earlier if that was the case. Besides, Potya isn't much of a scratcher; he's more likely to ignore someone altogether if he's angry, swishing his tail as if he's a king dismissing one of his lowly subjects.

_Meow._

Yuri arches an eyebrow. "Did your jacket just 'meow'?"

Otabek unzips his leather jacket half-way, an orange tabby hesitantly poking its head out. The poor thing is wet and shivering, large green eyes taking in its new surroundings, and Yuri's heart immediately fills with pity. Despite his tough reputation, he's always had a soft spot for animals – particularly cats of all persuasions.

"Stay here. I'll get a towel," he says, heading to the bathroom.

When he returns, Otabek has taken the cat fully out of his jacket, its increasingly loud meows as it squirms in Otabek's arms catching Potya's attention. Potya claws at Otabek's legs, letting out a few meows of his own as he tries to see what is going on.

"Potya, down." Yuri unhooks Potya's claws from Otabek's jeans, then gathers the skittish cat in the leopard-print towel he had brought with him, carrying it over to the couch.

Yuri frowns as he looks the cat over. It appears severely underfed; he can feel its bones with only the slightest touch. He judges it to be around three to four months old, bigger than a kitten, but not quite full-grown. No collar to be found. It's most likely a stray, but they would need to take it to the vet to check if it had a microchip to be certain.

"Hey, where did you come from, little one?" he coos, rubbing the towel over the cat's wet fur. The meows begin to quiet down, the tabby no longer trying to break free as it allows Yuri to dry it off.

"You know that old maple tree where I usually park my bike?" Otabek sits down beside Yuri, slinging an arm over the back of the couch. "I was just about to leave the rink when I heard it meowing from up in the branches. It was too scared to climb down on its own, so I rescued him."

Glancing up, Yuri's eyes widen. "You mean to tell me you climbed up a tree, rescued a stray cat, then drove all the way here from the rink in the sleet and snow with it _stuffed in your fucking jacket_?" He doesn't know whether he wants to hug Otabek or smack him upside the head. Maybe a little of both. "Do you realize how dangerous that could have been?"

Between the two of them, Otabek is supposed to be the responsible one. A stunt like that is more Yuri's style.

"What other choice did I have?" Otabek asks, scratching behind the tabby's left ear. "I couldn't leave it there, not when it was so cold and wet."

"Yeah, but –" Yuri sighs, bringing his hand to Otabek's injured cheek. "You should clean that up and put some ointment on it."

"It's fine," he insists, brushing the hand away.

"Beka, go get the first aid kit. It could get infected."

"Okay, okay." Otabek heads to the bathroom.

While he's gone, Potya jumps up to take his spot on the couch, watching in curiosity as Yuri continues drying off the stray. "Hey, be nice," Yuri warns with a wag of his finger. Potya isn't accustomed to being around other animals besides Viktor's and Yuuri's poodle, Makkachin, but after sniffing the newcomer for a few seconds and letting out a hiss, he loses interest, hopping down to the floor with a flounce of his fluffy tail before climbing to the very top of his cat tower.

_Well, that went surprisingly…okay,_ Yuri thinks. Ideally, he'd like to keep one of the cats in a separate room for the time being, but in an apartment devoid of proper rooms, that really isn't an option.

After checking to see if the stray is a boy or a girl – definitely male – Yuri sets him down on the floor and heads to the kitchen, grabbing a can of Potya's food from one of the upper cabinets. The stray follows after him, meowing at the top of his lungs as Yuri pulls back the tab on the can.

"Hold on, just a minute," he laughs, dumping the food into an old bowl of Potya's and placing it down on the floor. "There. Hope you like chicken and tuna."

He does, if the way he chows down on the food is any indication, practically inhaling it. Yuri smirks, reminded of the way Yuuri always shovels bowls of katsudon in his mouth, and squats down to pet the tabby. It had probably been days since he had a decent meal. If Otabek hadn't found and rescued him… "Man, you're a lucky kitty," Yuri murmurs.

The tabby takes a break from eating, a loud purr vibrating through his emaciated body as he rubs his head against Yuri's hand. Yuri practically dies from the cute, glad that Otabek's not in earshot as he babbles high-pitched nonsense. Not that Otabek isn't fully aware what being in the vicinity of an adorable kitty will do to him, but he likes to think he has _some_ pride left.

"Oh, gotta take a pic!"

He pulls his phone back out and takes a few snapshots, choosing the cutest one to post on his Instagram. He captions it: _Beka rescued this tabby from a tree near the rink. Nobody claims him? HE'S MINE!_

There, he's done his duty to try to find the owner, although Yuri doubts he has one. If he does, then they're obviously not a very good one.

Leaving the tabby to continue eating his food, Yuri stands back up and sets his phone on the counter. Otabek still hasn't returned to the living area, causing Yuri to frown. It shouldn't take so long just to clean and bandage a scratch, should it?

He knocks on the door to the bathroom. "Beka, do you need some help in there?"

"No, I'm almost done. I'll be out in a sec."

Yuri opens the door anyway. Otabek is standing shirtless in front of the mirror, applying topical ointment to the before-unseen scratches on his chest and abdomen. A gauze bandage already covers the one on his face.

"Wow, Salchow really did a number on you," Yuri says, leaning against the doorframe.

Otabek meets his gaze in the reflection of the mirror, cocking an eyebrow. "Salchow?"

"That's what I decided to name him. It is a him, by the way. I checked."

"Good name," Otabek says, smiling as he turns around, bracing himself against the vanity. "I guess that means we're keeping him?"

Oh, right, it isn't just his decision anymore. Yuri forgot. Probably should've waited to post that picture until after they had discussed it…

"I mean, do you mind? I don't think he has an owner, and we can't just let him loose again…"

"It's fine, but will he and Potya get along? You know how Potya gets around strangers…"

Potya does tend to be wary when unknown people visit the apartment, although strangely enough, he had accepted Otabek almost right away. Sometimes Yuri suspects Potya even likes Otabek better than him.

He pokes his head back into the living area, checking on them. So far, so good. Salchow is still chowing down on his food, and Potya has begun cleaning himself on top of the cat tower, completely ignoring the newcomer as he licks his paws. "I…think it'll be okay?" he says, turning back around. "They haven't killed each other yet, at least."

"That's a low bar you've set for feline friendship."

Yuri rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Here, give me that. You missed some."

Coming further into the bathroom, he takes the tube of antibiotic ointment from Otabek's hand, squeezing a small amount on the tip of his finger and spreading it over a scratch located just above the waistband of his jeans.

At his touch, Otabek's breath hitches at the back of his throat.

Yuri glances up. "Does it hurt?"

"No." He presses his lips together, eyes rolling up to the ceiling, and Yuri notices his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "No, um, I'm just…sensitive…there…"

It takes Yuri a moment to realize what exactly Otabek means by that. When he does, he jerks his finger away as if he had touched a steaming hot kettle. "Oh. Crap! Sorry."

Otabek chuckles. "It's not like I mind, you know."

"Yeah, but…"

Not for the first time, Yuri wonders if Otabek is really satisfied with their relationship in its current state. Whenever he asks, Otabek always assures him that he is, that he loves just being with him even if they never do anything beyond cuddling and the occasional chaste kiss, but sometimes it's hard for Yuri to believe. 

"It really was stupid of you to bring Salchow home with you on your bike, though," Yuri says, changing the subject. He turns his attention to another scratch underneath Otabek's ribcage. "If he had tried to escape out of your jacket and you lost control…"

Yuri shakes his head, trying to force the image of Otabek's bloodied body laying lifeless in the snow beside the crumpled metal of his motorcycle out of his mind. It doesn't work. His eyes well up anyway against his will, and he sniffles, swearing as he swipes his hand over his face.

This isn't him. He's the Ice Tiger of Russia – tough and fierce. But he can't help it when it comes to Otabek. He loves him too much, even if it's not the same kind of "love" that most people expect. Yuri doesn't really believe in soulmates, but if such a thing really existed, he has no doubt Otabek would be his.

"Yura…" Otabek places his hands on Yuri's upper arms. "I'm sorry I made you worry," he says softly, resting his forehead against Yuri's.

"You should be." Yuri tries to glare at him through his tears, but it's half-hearted at best, his anger swallowed by the overwhelming relief he feels that Otabek made it home safe and in one piece, minus a few scratches.

Sighing, he wraps his arms around Otabek's waist and buries his head in his shoulder. "You really did scare me," he admits in a muffled voice as Otabek returns the embrace. "It was getting so late, and the snow kept falling, and…and… Well, you should have called me!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Otabek kisses the top of his head, hugging him even tighter. The front of his favorite sweatshirt is no doubt covered in smears of ointment, but Yuri doesn't care, taking comfort in the warmth of his body heat. "My phone died right after I sent that last text to you. I forgot to charge it."

"Not an excuse."

Otabek laughs softly, but Yuri's one hundred percent serious. He doesn't ever want to worry about him like that ever again. "No more driving your bike in bad weather, okay?"

"Okay," Otabek says, not even putting up the pretense of an argument.

"And keep your stupid phone charged, too. You're usually better about that."

"Okay."

"And –"

"Okay."

Yuri finally pulls away, looking back up. "You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"'And don't ever leave me alone in the world'…right?"

Dammit, it annoys him when Otabek reads his mind like that. Is he really so predictable? "Well, I wasn't gonna say it like _that_ …" Shifting his eyes downward to stare at the tile floor, Yuri tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. "…but, um, yeah, that was the general gist of it, I guess."

Otabek brushes back Yuri's bangs and kisses him on his forehead. "Okay, I promise I won't die," he says in a soft voice.

If only it was possible to keep such a promise… Yuri wraps his arms around Otabek's waist, allowing him to hug him once again. "Just… try not to get yourself killed," he amends. "That's good enough for me."

"Deal."

The two of them stay like that for a long moment, embracing each other until a crashing sound followed by a stampede of tiny paws breaks the mood. Groaning, Yuri releases his hold.

"I knew the peace was too good to last," he says with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, Beka. Let's round up the kids before they really do kill each other."

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Yuri!! On Ice" doesn't belong to me.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written for rodiniaorzetalthepenguin as part of the YOI Secret Santa gift exchange. (Heh, I keep getting you as my recipient for these exchanges!) I hope you enjoyed it, Rodinia! This is the first time I've ever tried writing something in third person present tense, which was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. I think it turned out okay, though, right?
> 
> FYI, the inspiration behind Salchow's name comes from my own adorable new kitten, Axel Paw-sen. Of course, in the show, Axel's already claimed by one of the Nishigori triplets, along with Loop and Lutz, so Salchow was the only reasonable choice left. (Nobody wants to be named Toe-Loop, although I guess Walley could've been an option…) Worked out well, anyway, since I headcanon that Yuri and Otabek's shared favorite jump is the quad salchow.
> 
> Also, the black ring Otabek gave Yuri when they moved in together was an ace ring, signifying that Yuri is asexual and doesn't experience sexual attraction.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.
> 
> EDIT: Belatedly adding this to Otayuri Week 2020, since old works are welcome and it fits the Day 3 theme of Family/Pets.


End file.
